


Danse Macabre

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Halloween, I enjoy these far too much tbh, M/M, Multi, Unreal2PM writing challenge, Vampires, and questionable morals are a given, dark humour? I think that should apply as well, incubi/succubi, somewhat dirty XD, the occasional silly pun, this is about an incubus after all, werefolk, witches/wizards, ye be warned!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>~✝~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/>The days were getting shorter, the nights longer, the cold grabbing a hold of people and making them aware of the limited time they were allowed to spend on earth.</p>
  <p>It was that time of the year when they huddled up for warmth and sought solace in each other’s arms.</p>
  <p>It was time for the creatures of the night to appear.</p>
  <p>Ghosts, ghouls and all that nasty business.</p>
  <p>Yes, it was our time. </p>
  <p><em>My</em> time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>~✝~</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts I used for this one were:  
> Haunted House  
> Ghosts / Demons  
> Cemetery  
> Death  
> Incubus  
> Gothic

You’d think that living the way I live, there’d come a point when you were used to seeing people die. Dying at your own hands, in fact. But I’m spoiling things already…

There was a new club in the city that went by the name of ‘Danse Macabre’. Needless to say that all kinds of grim creatures set up their base there sooner or later. Oh, the irony.

If the human guests had really paid closer attention to the people surrounding them in there, they’d have been scared out of their wits. The guest list read like the best of classic horror fiction. Vampires, lycans, all kinds of other werefolk, witches and wizards, you name it.

Our appearance was disguised by glamours and whatever else was required to make the humans believe we were just like them. But the funny part about this? They didn’t even make it hard for us to trick them. They’d rather believe creatures like us didn’t exist, so only very few ever came close to discovering the true nature of the creatures around them.

But he was one of the latter, sitting in a distant corner with a notorious bloodsucker practically hanging on his full lips. I wasn’t sure if he had an inkling about who he was talking to, but when he got up and was about to leave this vampire followed him, his intentions very clear to me.

Normally, I wouldn’t have bothered with this. Why would I care what happened to a random human? But this one was different. He had something about him that made me want to keep him alive. So I went after them, the boy seemingly unaware of the predator that followed him, the predator apparently too bloodthirsty to realise that I was on his tracks.

I stopped the vampire in the underground, just when he had entered the empty compartment and was about to have his way with the boy. Pulling him close by the collar, I kissed him deeply and sent the boy an intense glare, hoping he would get the message and get out at the next stop.

Thankfully he did, staring at me while he left.

The vampire in my grasp, however, was less thrilled about everything. He fought against my hold, hissing at me when I let go of him.

“How dare you stop me, seducer?!”

“He’s mine. Keep your filthy hands off him, bloodsucker, or I’ll make sure that you end up in a nice and cosy fire.”

“You have no power here, seducer…”

“Do you really want to try me on that? You know this peace is very fragile. My people usually don’t take sides in this, but I will certainly make sure I’ll side with whoever kills you first. Find someone else to drain.”

He hissed some more but gave up eventually, too weakened to put up more of a fight.

I got off at the next stop, motioning that I’d be watching him in the future.

Then I walked off into the night, finding a desperate soul sooner or later and helping her find eternal peace in my deadly embrace.  
  
 

~✝~

  
I woke up the next morning to find a purring black cat on my chest. He was staring down at me with something close to a grin. And then I heard a faint barking from outside my room.

“Did you lock him out again, Taec? Seriously, you know how frantic he gets when you’re not around.”

The cat only stood up and pawed my chest a couple of times before he turned around and gave me a full frontal view of his butt.

“Oh, sod off, you little shit. Go and let him in before he pees into your shoes out of spite.”

The cat threw me an annoyed look but sped away because the dog had gone eerily silent and that was never a good sign.

I closed my eyes again, hoping to catch a little more sleep, but the commotion in the corridor was too loud to ignore, so I rose and went there to check on them.

I found two grown men wrestling each other as naked as the day they were born. Minjun was biting Taec’s hand while the latter was clawing at his leg and torso.

“Guys, it’s not even eight in the morning. Why the hell are you up and at each other’s throats again?! Can’t you just go fuck each other in silence? Seriously, I’m so done with your foreplay…”

They threw me fiery looks and went on with their business, completely ignorant about the eye rolling I sent their way.

Realising I wouldn’t be able to catch any more sleep anyway, I made my way to the kitchen, not really feeling like actually eating, but a cup of coffee sounded fantastic.

I drank it in relative peace, already so used to the noises Taec and Minjun made during their little intermezzo in the corridor that I had no trouble tuning them out. If it wasn’t for the cold hands of one of my other flatmates fondling my chest all of a sudden, I would have went as far as to call it a quiet morning.

“Morning, Chansungie.” purred his raspy voice into my ear, “You smell delicious... And you’re radiating such liveliness. Was your meal last night tasty?”

I turned around in his arms, tasting his lips playfully. “Why don’t you find out, Wooyoungie? I can show you what it feels like to be with me, you know?”

“Yah, hands off my boyfriend, Chansung-ah. You’re not going to kill this one on my watch.”

“Tsk, it was an accident, Khunnie... Fine, you heard the bat, Woo baby. Sorry to disappoint you.”

The younger vampire only rolled his eyes before he turned around and clung to his boyfriend instead. “You know I’m just kidding, right, Khunnie hyung?”

 

Khun had never been able to resist Woo’s baby act, this time being no different, so it was no surprise to see them disappear in their shared room again, not to resurface until hours later when they had sated their lust.

Moments like these made me feel rather lonely. It was great to have a nearly endless time to spend on this planet, but doing it alone was not exactly the most intriguing prospect.

So I ended up fleeing from what we adoringly called the Haunted House, the place I lived at with these four other weirdos, and ended up in my usual sanctuary.

The cemetery nearby was old and overgrown with poison ivy, only very few people ever found their way there, most of them either seeking solitude or the thrill of the socially unacceptable. You’d be surprised how many people went there on secret dates, doing things you weren’t supposed to do on these sacred grounds. But who was I to judge them?

I lived a questionable lifestyle at best, no steady job, no steady partner, no real contribution to society. Then again, what do you expect from a creature like me? The only honourable thing I’ve ever done was probably giving peace to these tired souls who just couldn’t keep on living anymore. Thanks to me they could at least release their mortal bonds in a state of bliss.

Oh, and then there was this boy I had saved last night. I was still wondering why I couldn’t stay out of it and just leave him to his fate.

Normally these burial grounds gave me the kind of peace I needed at that moment, but somehow it just didn’t work that day. Something was off... I felt watched, but couldn’t spot anyone nearby. So I walked around for a while, my path leading to an even lonelier part of the cemetery where literally no one but me had ventured in the last three decades or so.

The feeling still wouldn’t stop, but I had very little to fear, so I broke one of the rusty locks of a sealed mausoleum and walked in.

Stale air greeted me and the dust and spider webs you’d expect in a tomb that had been untouched for more than half a century.

Other vermin scurried away in a hurry, but I didn’t care about those. All I wanted was to figure out who followed me, so I made use of my supernatural abilities and hid, waiting for my stalker to walk into my trap.

The person walked in cautiously, looking everywhere for me, but he didn’t expect me to drop from the ceiling and push him up against the wall all of a sudden.

My eyes were fire as I glared at him, my hand at his throat making it hard for him to breathe.

He stared at me as if I was the devil himself, probably fearing for his life at this point.

It took my subconscious merely five seconds to realise who I was actually holding in my death grip, his scent and the fearful eyes giving him away way before my conscious self had even gotten a chance to figure it out, my hand loosening the hold on him immediately.

“You?!”

All he did was shake his head and nod and look even more scared than he had already looked before I had spoken. So I let go of him entirely, confusion now dominant in my features as I watched him sink down to the ground and rub his throat.

He sent me scared looks every other heartbeat, watching me as I paced up and down in front of him.

“Why are you following me?”

His voice was hoarse when he finally managed to speak. “I was curious who you are. Last night made me wonder and then I saw you entering the cemetery by chance and that’s how I ended up here.”

I sent him an incredulous look, stopping in my tracks only to squat down in front of him. “Didn’t your parents teach you not to follow strangers? I could have killed you just now…”

“That almost slipped my attention, good thing you pointed it out…” he replied with more sass than anyone in his position should be allowed to use.

“Getting cocky now, are we? My dear boy, you don’t have an inkling of who you’re talking to. Better go back home and stop messing with forces you don’t have any chance of controlling.”

He sent me an annoyed glare but got up anyway and brushed down his clothes.

“Thank you for last night.”

I didn’t expect these words, but nodded in acknowledgement either way, waving dismissively. “That was no big deal. Just stay away from this club for your own sake, okay? This is no place to be for people like you.”

“Right.” A sarcastic laugh was all the response I got before he turned around and left.

Who the hell did he think he was to act like this and get away with it? He would probably end up in danger sooner than expected with that attitude of his. But that was no longer my problem.

 

~✝~

  
Turns out destiny decided it was indeed still my problem.

After the little incident in the cemetery, I had walked back home to see what the rest of the weirdos were up to. I found Minjun in a somewhat naked state on the sofa in the living room, watching a random cooking show while Taec was lying in his lap, back in cat form, and enjoying some intense belly rubbing.

I wasn’t sure when, but I had given up on trying to understand the mechanics of their relationship. They went from tearing the house apart to this disgustingly lovey-dovey state in a matter of seconds and it didn’t exactly help that their tempers were just as wild as the shapes they usually shifted into.

“Hey Minjunnie, I hope you didn’t break anything again?”

“Nah, we behaved this time. All that suffered was his favourite pair of sneakers, but he doesn’t know yet, so hush.” Minjun uttered conspiratorially, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

I smirked and patted his shoulder approvingly. “Good boy.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“What?! I can’t help it if you chose this shape… Tsk, anyway, better pet that kitty before he wakes up. Any idea where the other two are?”

I cast a quick glance around, spotting nothing and no one apart from the two in front of me.

Minjun shrugged and looked back at the TV. “Nope, but if I had to guess, I’d say they’re still fucking their brains out, but don’t take my word for it. Oh, by the way, you got a message from that art class thingy.”

That came as a surprise. “I did? Where’s the phone?”

“Kitchen counter, next to the coffee machine.”

“Thanks, pal.”

I was there in a blink, grabbing my phone and reading the message curiously.

‘Hey Chansung-ah, there’s a new art class this afternoon. We’re still looking for models. Interested?’

Since I wasn’t particularly busy, this might prove to be just the right kind of distraction.

The reply was sent without a second thought and once I had received the necessary details about time and place, I was on my way.

  
  
~✝~

  
Living the way I live requires a lack of shame in the face of strangers, so working as a model for some art classes had never been a problem. I didn’t even blink when they first asked me to model in the nude. Why would I anyway?

This time was a little different, though. When I entered the premises the professor waved me into the preparations room with a somewhat ashamed face. He was about to apologise and explain why he was asking that much of me again, but I silenced him with a mere shaking of my head.

“Nude again? Don’t worry, I don’t mind it.”

He nodded curtly but looked up at me with pleading eyes. “That’s not all. Today there’s a special theme. You know with Halloween coming up we asked the students what they’d like as a theme and the majority voted for ‘The death of innocence’.”

“Meaning?” I looked at him with a somewhat unreadable expression, suspecting something but not entirely sure what yet.

He cleared his voice and looked down: “They asked me to give you the choice to interpret it the way you prefer.”

“So?”

“It involves a second model.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“A man.”

“So it’s an act?”

He nodded and blushed even more. “I’m sorry to ask you for this, but all the other models cancelled on us and it’s only you and him left.”

“Who’s he?”

I found out a little later when the guy walked in with a suggestive smirk plastered to his face. “Are you up to the challenge, Hwang?”

I raised my brow at him but only smiled back. “You’ll be the one to play the innocent victim, Woonie baby. You know I don’t have a problem with my role.”

He tsked at me but held out his hand. “To the olden days, eh?”

So the deal was made and half an hour later we were sitting opposite of each other on a podium in a circle of easels, their owners only peeking around the canvas occasionally.

It was a little awkward at first since I had last been with him 12 years ago, but old flames like this one never really die and as soon as his lips were on mine the old feelings resurfaced.

The professor had instructed us to try and keep the poses for a couple of minutes, so the students could make rough sketches at least.

It was hard, but somehow we managed not to be too eager. Since we figured it might be a little too much to go all the way in front of these unsuspecting humans, I only jerked him off, throwing in some vampire style neck biting and the classic actions you’d expect a seducer like me to pull on the unsuspecting victim.

Maybe I was a little too caught up in the action, but Dongwoon pointed out that my glamour was not working as it normally did and I realised in shock that my wings and horns had appeared.

It wasn’t much of a problem since only supernatural beings like us had the ability to see them in this state, but better be safe than sorry.

My glamour was up and working like a charm again in no time and as we were approaching the final state Dongwoon was lying lifelessly at my feet, my figure looming over him, wings outstretched and arms spread as if I was realising what I had done and regretting it all of a sudden.

I could be a very convincing actor if I wanted to be. But my devastated look was replaced by a childish smile when he looked up at me and realised to which dramatic lengths I had gone, looking every bit the regretful devil that I was supposed to be.

With a chuckle, he went back to playing dead and I resumed my original pose, waiting until the professor had made his rounds and convinced himself that everyone was halfway done with the sketches.

He nodded at us and we relaxed immediately. Even if we were stronger than humans, it was still straining to hold a specific pose for so long. In the end, I helped Dongwoon up and into his bathrobe, slapping his ass just for the sake of our shared past.

“Admit it, you missed this, Chan.” he responded with a grin and helped me into mine.

“Maybe just a little bit. Anyway, nice to know you’re still alive.”

“Pardon? You won’t see me getting into trouble like you do. The word is that you’ve been hanging out with the wrong kind of people and pissing off someone you really shouldn’t have...”

My face went expressionless when I looked him dead in the eye. “It’s none of your business who I hang out with. Besides, these people have become my family. More than my own kind ever was. And as for the people I piss off. Why would you care? It’s not the first time it happened and I’m still around. These weaklings have got nothing on me. So, stop poking your nose into things that don’t concern you, Dongwoon.”

“Chan…” he tried to appease me, but I wouldn’t have it, walking away from him and into the makeshift changing room, leaving him to flirt with some of the students or whatever. I really couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Chansung.”

“What?!” I growled at the person who had followed me, realising too late that it was just the professor. “Oh, sorry Prof. Park, I thought you were someone else...”

He waved it away, holding out his hand. “Sorry for disturbing you. I wanted to give you your payment for today, that’s all. And… It’s not my position, I know, but I hope you’re okay? I saw you arguing with him.”

“You’re right, it’s really not your position.” I replied harshly but sighed and continued: “But thanks for worrying. It’s just a little complicated. We have a past together and yeah, same old, same old, I guess. Anyway, it’s no big deal. And please don’t worry about asking me for this kind of model jobs again, promise? I really don’t mind them.” I assured him eventually and shook his hand firmly.

Professor Park smiled at me like a proud dad and nodded. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, enjoy your evening and see you next week, I guess?”

“Oh yeah, sure. Bye, Prof. Park.”

Then he was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts again. Dongwoon had a point, it was unusual for one of my kind to be friends with werefolk and vampires, but I loved these guys like brothers and they had looked out for me when my own family had forsaken me. I owed them my life and I sure as hell wouldn’t give up on them just because it brushed someone the wrong way.

But who the hell did he mean when he talked about someone who I shouldn’t have pissed off? The last guy I had confronted was the nobody from last night and before him I had kept a low profile for over a year. I really didn’t see a problem with it, but Woonie had always been a scaredy-cat and maybe he was just blowing this out of proportion.

Since I hadn’t received any death threats yet, I decided to push the thought away and call the guys instead. Maybe they were in for a night out.

 

~✝~

  
I got dressed and was about to walk out of the building when I overheard Prof. Park talking to one of his students by chance.

“Alright, listen Junho, I know the models today were really inspiring and I see where these wings and horns may have their origin, but honestly, this needs to stop. You can’t twist reality like this. Not in every single thing you draw at least. We’re really pushing the boundaries of the university’s regulations with this art class already. I don’t even want to think about the reaction of the vice chancellor, should she ever find out about this… Anyway, my point is that you should keep these kinds of drawings private.”

“But Professor, I’m just drawing what I see. I can’t help it if no one else does…” the student tried to defend himself and something about his voice sounded familiar.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Junho, our models are just normal human beings. How would they have horns and wings? I mean it, keep your drawings basic, otherwise I’ll have no chance but to fail you in this course.”

“But…” “No, Junho. There is nothing to bargain for. You are very talented and it would break my heart to fail you, so don’t make me do it.”

There was a heavy silence before the student sighed and muttered an annoyed “Fine.”

“I’m glad you made this decision.”

“Yeah. Bye, Professor.” With these words, he stomped off in what seemed to be my direction.

I considered hiding but was too curious as to why his voice sounded so familiar. Therefore, I waited around the corner, just walking out of the room when he had rounded it and ran directly into me.

We collided. He lost his balance because he hadn’t been prepared for it and I merely stumbled a little. He ended up on the floor, staring up at me in anger for a moment, his drawings scattered all around him.

“What the hell, man?! Look where you’re walking!” he cursed and got up, picking up the loose sheets of paper.

For some strange reason, I felt sorry, so I helped him gather them again, handing them over in a neat and orderly stack. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you.”

His eyes went from my hands to my face when he heard my voice, his body freezing for a second before he glowered at me and almost spat it out: “You?!”

“Well yeah.” I replied defensively.

“What are you doing here? Were you following me?”

“Excuse me, I have more important business than following an insolent brat around all day. I was working.”

He squinted his eyes, not believing a word I was saying.

“I mean it. Take a close look at your drawings. I’m one of the models, man.”

And he complied after throwing me another suspicious glance. I could practically watch as the realisation hit him that he had just drawn me in my fully naked glory while I had been jerking another guy off right in front of him. Ah, the sweet satisfaction that his look gave me.

The smirk I flashed him must have been a tad bit too obvious, though, since he hit me flat in the chest with his drawings. “Asshole!”

My hand was at his throat in the blink of an eye, his back against the wall and I was glaring at him more enraged than I should have been at this moment. “Watch your tongue, boy…”

The words were a mere hissing, but his eyes went wide nonetheless, fear sparking in them, but something akin to amazement replaced it in a heartbeat when his eyes went further up towards my hairline.

“The horns… They were real.” he whispered huskily, no longer caring about my grip on him. His hand was moving upwards before I caught it with my own.

“What are you talking about?” I enquired, eyes still glaring, but I was overall a little unsettled by the situation.

He looked back into mine and I could see nothing but curiosity in them.

“Your horns, I didn’t imagine them. You have horns.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that I felt like laughing right in his face. How could he see them? My glamour should have been strong enough to hide them from human eyes. They were actually rather easy to trick, these human fools. Far too keen on closing their eyes to reality, but I’m drifting off.

“I have no horns, don’t be silly.”

The look he sent me was one that you’d send someone who had just said something utterly ridiculous.

“You can’t fool me. I can see them…” his eyes went upwards again, admiring them almost and then I felt a gush of air at my ear and a second later he was touching them.

Tentatively at first, almost awestruck, but his exploration soon became bolder, his touch firmer and I felt a shiver run through me that I hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Here’s the thing about these horns and wings that my kind own. While we’re generally more apt at seducing others, these are our most sensitive parts. Meaning that a simple careless touch could make us feel as if we were about to orgasm.

Now, you must know that I’ve been walking this earth for centuries already. I have had plenty of time to get accustomed to being touched in these places, hell, even intentionally teased, okay? But nothing had prepared me for the feeling his hand gave me.

I have no idea what it was, but something about his touch was very different. I felt a strange tingle in my body as if a new kind of energy flowed through me and it was so much more than mere arousal.

It took all of my willpower, but I tried to bear it as long as I could. I really tried to withstand the urge that arose in me, but in the end I couldn’t help it any longer. I let go of his throat and squeezed my eyes shut, mouth open in a voiceless moan, my fist hitting the wall next to his head and my other hand squeezing his wrist involuntarily until he screamed out in pain.

Only then was I able to focus again, my heart still racing as if it wanted to break out of my ribcage. I tried my best to ignore the stickiness in my pants and assess the damage I had done because of him.

“What the hell, man?!” he cursed, finally freeing his wrist from my grip and cradling it against his chest. “What was that?”

I waited a little longer until my heart rate had slowed down a bit since I couldn’t trust myself in this state. Then I took a deep breath and glared at him, my eyes revealing their naturally slit-shaped pupils for once. I really didn’t care about my cover anymore.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing touching someone’s horns like that?!”

My voice was low and every bit as threatening as I wanted it to be. Maybe a good scare would suffice to throw him off my tracks. But I guess that was wishful thinking.

“Up until a minute ago you were refusing to admit they were real, you fucker! And then I touch them and you go all kinds of crazy!” He stared at me with just as much fervour and let his eyes take in my hunched posture and the way I automatically covered my crotch because I didn’t feel like revealing how bad all this had actually hit me.

An outraged gasp preceded his next tirade: “Don’t tell me you got a boner from this! What kind of weirdo are you even?!”

I glared at him again, rising to my full height and cornering him once more. “I told you! You have no idea who you’re talking to! Touching my horns feels as if I were to stroke your cock, you ignorant fool!”

I was gritting my teeth at this point, his incredible insolence getting the better of me and then there was this inexplicable aura about him that threw me completely off track. In other words: I wasn’t myself anymore.

His full lips formed a perfect O and all I could do was stare at them because I was still horny as fuck, please pardon the pun, and couldn’t care less what happened next.

“You should have stayed away from me, boy…” I breathed into his ear, my voice now sweet as honey and my brain no longer concerned with anything that remotely resembled reason.

My fingertips were tracing along his slender neck, keen to spoil the perfection and I was so close to giving in to my urge. When my lips hovered over his artery, I could almost feel the quickened pulse in the air and then I allowed my tongue to actually taste his skin, to lick along this delicious porcelain miracle of creation.

I might not be a vampire, but by the seven circles of hell, I’d be a fool not to appreciate a perfection like this. And I might have had a thing for necks, but that was beside the point.

He was shivering violently by the time I moved away, eyes closed tightly and biting his lips in what I assumed to be a mixture of fear and lust. I would never get tired of witnessing the effect my abilities had on my victims.

“So scared… and oh so mesmerised all the same. I can feel your heart, Junho.” I had bowed down again and was now muttering against his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a second before I bit the muscular flesh playfully through his shirt. “It’s fluttering like a tiny bird in my hand... Do you fear me?”

“No.” he replied, his voice somewhere between a moan and an angry growl. He was still fighting me, making me smile because this was much more resistance than I had expected.

I felt like playing a bit, the temptation too strong, the tiny drops of sweat on his skin too enticing to give up just yet. My hand was at his neck in no time, gentle now, like a lover’s caress, moving down along his clavicles and further south, brushing over his chest ever so lightly, making him shiver some more.

And on it went along his ribcage and to his back, the thin material of his shirt posing no real obstacle as my index finger moved along his spine and came to rest at his waistband.

I brushed my cheek very lightly against his, muttering into his ear: “Do you want me, Junho?”

“No...” far less convincing this time and he couldn’t suppress the shiver in his voice any longer.

“Liar.” I teased him with a smirk and dipped my finger beneath the waistband, moving along it back to his front and pulling him closer. “Your entire body betrays you…”

My lips followed his sharp jawline, strewing butterfly kisses all over it until they finally found his lips and hovered just above them, his breath mingling with mine.

“I don’t want you.” he said firmly, but his actions proved him wrong. His hands found their way to my neck, pulling me closer until our lips connected in a kiss that felt like arcane magic. Raw and powerful to a degree that made you realise how meaningless your existence is in the entirety of creation.

It was a short kiss, but much more passionate than I had ever hoped for, his tongue playing with mine like a cat with its prey until his teeth found my bottom lip and bit down on it so hard that he drew blood.

I pushed him away in shock, letting my guard down for mere seconds, but it was enough for him to grab his things and run.

He was gone before I was even able to think about going after him, leaving me standing there in the hallway in a state of complete blankness until it dawned on me what had actually happened.

For some reason that I had yet to figure out, he was resistant to my charms. And by charms I don’t mean my natural sex appeal, but my demonic powers. He could withstand them and I had to find out why.

This would be interesting, very interesting indeed.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone. ;)

The funny thing about my powers is that once I’ve been somewhat intimate with someone, I could appear to them in their dreams.

I wasn’t quite sure it would work with Junho since it hadn’t been much more than a kiss, but I’d be damned if I didn’t give it a try. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.  
  


~✝~

 

As soon as I had left the university grounds, I was on my way home, no longer wanting to go out but spend the evening in my room figuring out a way to get into his head. This boy was special, that much was certain. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been so fascinated by him.

I mean, he wasn’t even the most handsome or attractive guy in the classic sense. But his lips... they were out of this world. And he had some curves that were very untypical for a man. Probably even seeking their rival in the whole of womanhood…

Alright, I admit that he might have struck my fancy quite a little, but not at the first glance. He actually seemed rather normal when I first saw him. Then again, he was wearing loose fitting clothes during our first encounter and I had been more focused on keeping him alive than checking out his assets…

 

~✝~

 

It wasn’t even nightfall when I arrived in the neighbourhood of the Haunted House and I was positive that Junho wouldn’t go to bed before the early morning hours, so I had plenty of time to spend researching on why he was resistant to my abilities.

Living together with a variety of creatures of the night had one big advantage. Our library was rather comprehensive and held all kinds of books on literally every imaginable topic you might ever want to research about when it came to our kinds.

Since I wasn’t really sure why he could withstand me, I figured a check on interspecies relationships might be as good of a start as any. Turns out I was right and there had been cases, although very rare, where humans had mated with all kinds of supernatural creatures.

Their offspring was destined to be extremely special, be that because of their looks, their abilities or the mere power they held. In most cases, these children had died untimely deaths, though, because they had posed too much of a danger to our existence in the shadows.

Of course, there had been some who survived and lived up to their potential and to tell the tale, but only very little was really known about them and their powers.

But they had one thing in common. Depending on their heritage and the species involved they had the ability to withstand certain powers, glamours included. In some cases, they were able to see through them entirely, in others they only saw a very weak version of them, but in the end they could expose us as what we truly were.

Now, there was no way to be sure about Junho and his part in the history of interspecies relationships, but the evidence pointed into a direction that was not to be disregarded. For now, however, it was all I could find out. I would need to research on his background and parentage to figure out where this influence came from and whether there was a chance to go against his abilities.

 

~✝~

 

The grandfather clock in the corridor struck two in the morning when I closed the last book in front of me, sighing at the stacks I had looked through before I got up and put them all away again.

Walking the silent corridors that led up to my room, I wondered where the rest had gone, but then I recalled that it was Khun’s and Woo’s weekly hunting night and I figured Taec and Minjun might have tagged along.

All the better, this way no one would disturb my little experiment.

The last time I had done this was twenty years ago since this method was far less pleasant compared to the real life touching, but, in this case, I was strangely excited about the prospect of haunting Junho in his dreams.

Funny, how my kind always got the blame for sex dreams back in the day. All these poor human souls who had to lie about their desires and had to blame the seducers in order to keep a clean vest. Not that my kind wasn’t behind it quite often, but it wasn’t exactly the best publicity for us anyway. And unlike me, most of my kind only took a little of their victim’s energy, not causing a significant harm to them.

But the times had changed and people were more open about their sexualities nowadays, giving us more room to operate unnoticed and even in the light of day.

I, however, still preferred the traditional ways occasionally, so I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking only this one word as I pictured his face in my head: Junho.

 

~✝~

 

There was nothing to be found for half an hour or so, but just when I was about to give up, the scene in my head changed and I realised I was in a bedroom that was solely lit by the moonlight softly shining through the curtains.

I had no problem making out the person lying in the bed, though, his figure completely still and peaceful, lips slightly parted and hair unruly.

He looked ethereal in the pale moonlight, his skin ghostly and almost glowing, the hair as black as the feathers of a crow.

I think this was the first time I ever got the chance to behold his features in peace and even after all the centuries I had spent on earth, I had never seen someone who truly equalled his strange kind of beauty. There was something otherworldly about him, I just couldn’t quite put my finger on it yet.

But that wasn’t exactly why I was here in the first place anyway. The purpose of my visit was of a much different kind and I had every intention to follow through with it.

I walked over to his bed and kneeled down at his side, leaning close to his ear and breathing in his scent. He smelled all kinds of alluring, my senses sharpening immediately, taking in every bit of him.

For some reason, I didn’t dare to touch him yet, probably too amazed by his appearance to try and spoil it, but I was too keen to see his face from the afternoon again. The one that was somewhere between tantalised and blissful, the one that reflected the pleasure building up in him.

So, I did the only sensible thing. I began muttering to him, my voice low and seductive and recounted the events of the afternoon.

“Junho… do you miss me? Do you miss the curious exploration of my fingers on your heated skin? Tell me, Junho…”

He groaned barely audible, his brows suddenly creasing in irritation while he started writhing beneath his sheets. I saw the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and felt like brushing them off, but not yet, no touching for now.

“What are you dreaming of, Junho? Do you fantasise about me touching you like I touched my partner today? Do you want me to taste your skin and explore your body with my tongue? Shall I stroke you slowly until you just can’t bear it anymore?”

He became more agile, rolling onto his back and breathing heavily, an exasperated growl rumbling in the back of his throat. And then I realised what the problem was. When my eyes noticed the movement of his hand beneath his blanket I couldn’t suppress a proud smirk.

“You dirty boy… jerking off while I’m right here. Did I really make you that desperate, Junho?” I enquired teasingly, my breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, lips brushing against his skin with every word and giving him gooseflesh.

His hand moved frantically now, his breath coming in irregular gasps, and his overall expression clearly showing how strained he really was, but I wasn’t done with my teasing yet.

Therefore, I resorted to more physical means and brushed the back of my hand over his cheek, my thumb eventually following the outline of his lips, putting a little pressure onto the soft flesh.

His tongue flicked at it reflexively, as if inviting me to tease him some more. And I complied happily, letting my index finger trace a line along his neck and clavicles, slowly brushing back up to bury my fingers in his hair.

His skin was hot and rosy by now, the faint blush only adding to his beauty.

“Wake up, Junho. I’m right here and waiting for you to open your eyes.”

Then I stood up and moved away to the other side of the room, watching him come to as I leaned against his desk with a playful smirk on my lips.

He was still hard and seemingly unable to focus on anything else for long, but as he resurfaced from his supposedly wet dream, he pushed away the blanket and exposed the scene to my eyes.

Needless to say that I followed it with curiosity, only being more and more intrigued by his natural sensuality, wishing I was the one to bite his lips, but almost equally pleased by watching him do so by himself.

I enjoyed watching his despair, the hurry to reach fulfilment. He looked outrageously beautiful despite being driven by one of his most basic instincts and in me arose the urge to make him realise he wasn’t alone.

As he arched his back and came with a guttural groan, I spoke up, my voice carrying easily through the nocturnal silence: “Such a glorious sight.”

He froze for a moment, still trying to come down from his high before he sat up and looked into my direction. His eyes widened in what I assumed to be disbelief because it was certainly unexpected to find me standing in his room and watching him masturbate.

“Surprise, I guess?” I jested with a cocksure smirk, shifting my position a little to appear more casual.

“You…” he muttered, a hint of hostility clouding his voice.

“Yes, me. I thought I’d come by and pay you a visit after you ran away this afternoon. Turns out I chose just the right timing.”

“This is a dream, isn’t it? You don’t actually know where I live. Why would you even pay attention to me, though? I have no importance to you, so why do you bother?”

He had a point there, I had to give him that, but there was still something off about him. Something that had sparked my interest.

“You got me curious. And once I get interested in someone or something, I hardly ever give up until I’m completely satisfied. Let’s say it’s in my nature.”

“Fine, why are you here then? To fuck me? You made it abundantly clear that you had every intention to do that earlier.” He was glaring at me at this point, making me feel surprisingly bad about it.

“Why would I desire you that much, boy? If I really want to, I can lure anyone into my arms, so why would I bother with the likes of you?”

He had a smirk on his lips that was somewhere between cocky and hurt when he replied: “I’m asking you the very same question. Why bother enchanting someone who is resistant to your charms? Maybe because you can’t stand the idea that there is someone who isn’t easily lured into your trap? Maybe it’s because your pride has been hurt by this unimportant human?”

I could only laugh at such an amount of attitude, something only very few people ever gave me, none of them as fragile and easily destroyed as this human boy. But I was starting to like him for it.

“You’re either very brave or very stupid to talk to me like that, boy. You’re playing with your life here…”

That made him snort and stand up, staring at me without so much as a blink. “Tsk, oh please, if you really wanted to kill me, you could have done it so many times already.”

He stepped closer, slowly, but with sure steps, his eyes never leaving mine.

“You had so many chances and yet you never did it. I’m getting the feeling you don’t want to kill me...”

He was standing right in front of me then, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Or maybe you simply can’t...”

My hand was at his throat before I knew it, holding him in a firm grip. And yet the smile hadn’t left his lips. He was mocking me, that much was obvious.

“See? You can’t do it. Why is that, huh?”

He leaned closer and my hand gave in, following his every move according to his will.

“You desire me, don’t you? How does it feel to be the one who’s seduced for once?”

His lips were only a fingerbreadth away from mine, his breath already warming them. All I’d have to do was to reach out for him, but then he’d be the winner.

So, I held him firmer, baring my teeth. “You think this is a child’s game, don’t you? But you’re playing with a predator here, boy.”

“Tsk, do I look like I care? I know you won’t kill me, so why don’t you just drop the pretence and get to the point, eh?”

One step closer and he was standing between my legs, pushing me back onto the table, his right hand pulling me closer by the neck in a surprisingly gentle way, his left hand already diving beneath my shirt, leaving a heated trail on my skin as it explored whatever it could find.

His eyes were still staring into mine, daring me to go against him or react in any way, but I wasn’t going to give him this satisfaction. Yet…

Instead, I flashed him a lopsided grin. “Now, what do you want me to do? Fall for you and act according to your every whim? You’re a couple of millennia too early for that, Junho.”

Instead of losing confidence, however, he only seemed to gain it, becoming bolder because of my nonchalance. His hand had wandered lower, now stroking me through my pants without even trying to uphold the appearance of decency.

He was downright daring and I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy this tainted side of him. But I still didn’t feel like giving in to his advances, the cat and mouse play was simply far too thrilling to give up on it just yet.

Therefore, I leaned back, breaking away from him for a bit, so he had two options left. He could either stay away from me or climb on top of me to continue what he had started on my conditions.

The former was the variant I actually expected to happen, but much to my surprise it didn’t even take three heartbeats until he had climbed onto the table and on top of me, the distance between us now reduced to mere centimetres, our crotches connecting in just the right tantalising ways.

“There’s no use acting so coy, I’m not buying it anyway. Not after what happened this afternoon, at least…”

Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and closed the distance between us soon after, thrusting against me slowly and thoroughly, making sure that I felt his excitement.

I might have given up at this point, no longer able to resist him and his tempting ways. At least that’s the official version. Unofficially I was freaking out, because what the heck, I had been seduced by a human youngling, probably in his early twenties at most, and he was doing a damned good job at giving me a taste of my own medicine.

But was I able to really care about this in that very moment? Oh no, far from it. All I cared about was his delicious taste on my tongue, his unique scent filling my nostrils and the warmth of his body against mine.

He ground against me as if there was no tomorrow, his fingers burying in my back muscles painfully when I ground up against him, making him moan and his eyes roll back.

“Fuck.” he mewled shakily, just freezing in his pose for a bit before he looked back at me with eyes much darker than before.

“I want you in me.” His voice was low and full of certainty.

“And you think I’ll agree to that why?” I replied with a soft chuckle.

“Did it sound like a question?” He pointed out coolly, one hand disappearing between our bodies to free my erection from its imprisonment before he freed his own as well and started stroking them together.

I bit my bottom lip in pleasure, watching his hand move for a while until his free hand made me look at him again. “Hey, you better get to work and prepare me, ‘cause I’m certainly not going to take that thing dry.” he pointed out with a nod in the general direction of our cocks, making me smile in anticipation.

“Who said I was going to fuck you?”

He actually snorted at that and leaned his forehead against mine, lips searching for mine hungrily. “I’ll make a wild guess and say that your presence here is evidence enough to make this assumption. Correct me, if I’m wrong.”

Our lips crashed in a more energetic kiss that was only interrupted when he moaned into it open-mouthed as my fingers dove into his pants and disappeared between his cheeks, teasing him playfully.

My eyes told him he was right without the need for words, but apparently he wasn’t quite convinced yet because he closed his eyes and asked in a voice that was barely more than a shaky whisper: “May I ask you one more thing?”

I nodded, closing my eyes, too, because this moment felt far too intimate and the question he was about to ask seemed to require my full concentration.

“Tell me your name.”

“Chansung.” My reply came far too quickly to be the one he had actually wanted, though, so he bit my lip in annoyance, licking it better immediately.

“I mean your true name.” He was a sly one, this boy, far too knowing for his own good, but I liked that about him.

“Why do you think I would give you power over me, Junho?”

“Because I’m nothing to you.” Another kiss followed, really chaste and full of vulnerability, as if he was baring his soul to me. “And yet I am everything to you at the same time.” Then he deepened it again, making me feel as if he could see right through me into my very soul without difficulty.

I was positively enchanted by him, his scent, his presence and the feeling of his skin against mine. But I was not stupid. Revealing your true name to someone you couldn’t be sure to trust was the cardinal sin among my people. And while I am generally more of a sinner, I am certainly no fool.

I kept silent and continued exploring his mouth with my tongue, strewing kisses all over his jaw and neck, putting my spell on him in every possible way. My fingers drew patterns on his skin, marking him as mine for everyone who could read these signs. And then he got bolder again, taking my hand and leading it between his legs with his own.

His eyes told me everything I needed to know, displaying the dark fire of a passion that I hadn’t encountered in centuries. He wanted me and he wanted me whole.

“Why are you so greedy all of a sudden, huh, Junho?”

A low chuckle preceded his response, his hand making me stroke our cocks together with his: “Once you’ve tasted the forbidden fruit you can’t help but want more. And this is definitely not enough.”

I smirked knowingly, always appreciating a witty remark like this. “So you want me to corrupt you.”

“Do your worst.” he hissed through gritted teeth because I had quickened the pace and put more pressure into the touch.

“You’re making this far too easy. No fun at all…”

His eyes shot open and focused on me again, so much raw energy and fire in them that I could have sworn he was one of my kind for a second.

I was too awestruck by how beautiful yet dangerous he looked at that moment to realise what he intended to do until it was too late.

He had put my hands on his hips and climbed further onto my lap in one swift motion, staring right into my eyes as he lowered himself slowly. I wasn’t prepared for the sight he offered me, his head thrown back in a silent moan as he impaled himself on my length, breath coming irregular and his fingers burying into my biceps to relief some of the pain and pleasure he must have felt at that moment.

“You idiot, why?”

His head still thrown back, he slowly closed his mouth and started humming in a low voice before he spoke again. “I told you I wanted you in me.” Then his lips were on mine again and I could feel the sly smirk on them just as I could feel the heat of his insides hugging me in all the right ways.

I didn’t dare to move, dreading too much that I might hurt him. And then the realisation hit me like a train. Something akin to compassion rendered me unable to let him get hurt. Be it because of outside sources or my own actions. I was actually caring about him in ways I only cared about my band of misfits normally. And then so many other ways on top of that, because I didn’t need to worry about them as much as I needed to fear for this frail human being to run into danger.

In fact, I had to worry about him even more, because he didn’t just run into danger, no, apparently danger sought him out just as much. I was fucked. Figuratively and literally as well, now that his body had adjusted to being filled and he started riding me.

Adieu to worrying and reason and hello to immense pleasure.

Forgive me, if this sounds like an arsehole move, but I couldn’t help but compare what he did to me to all my remarkable intermezzos in the past. And as much as I’d like to play it down, I simply couldn’t. There was something about his borderline stupid fearlessness that spiced up our union of bodies and made me feel light-headed.

I was slowly losing myself in him and as much as I should have, I just couldn’t care less. Instead I held him tighter, pulling him into a feverish kiss that spoke of how much I actually wanted him as well.

“Chansung…” he muttered against my neck, biting it softly and kissing it immediately afterwards. “What is your true name?”

I grinned, pulling him into another deep kiss before I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. “Come, find me and I might tell you… But now you have to wake up.”

And the second he opened his eyes, he was alone again, lying in his bed, no trace of me other than the tent in his pants and the frustration that made him groan angrily.

Oh, how I loved this.

 


	3. Confessions

The moment I opened my eyes, I was still able to feel the way his body hugged mine, but this feeling faded into nothing far too soon.

It had never lingered like this before, but with him everything was unusual anyway, so I decided not to mind it for now.

Listening to the silence surrounding me for a while, I realised that the house was still empty, so I figured I might as well go out, too. This unfulfilled desire needed to be sated and I knew for a fact that doing it alone just wouldn’t work.

 

~✝~  
  


I found myself walking the barely lit streets of the city, searching for someone that would be able to help me, but there were only a few people out and even fewer of those gave me the impression of fitting the profile I required.

Once I walked into the club, though, the air changed and there was the sense of despair and looming death filling it. That was exactly the kind I needed, someone who really had no will to live any longer.

I made a round, trying to figure out who of these desperate souls would be released from their mortal coil that night.

  
  
~✝~   
  


On my walk home, I recalled everything she had told me, the reasons why she wanted to leave, the happiest and saddest moments of her life, who she loved and who might miss her…

The trust my victims put into me was almost endless and it was one of the reasons why I had chosen to help them find a way out without hurting them.

To these people, my embrace and deadly kiss were gifts sent by the gods, delivering them from all the pain they had been going through in their lives.

This final moment of happiness, the peaceful smiles on their faces as they realised it was over… I had come to live for it.

And I had made a habit of putting their name into a book once I had taken their life, so they would never be forgotten.

  
  
~✝~

  
When I arrived at home I was greeted by the sight of all my flatmates gathered in the kitchen and discussing something that seemed rather serious of a topic.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

Taec threw me a cold glance, for once looking more covered than I had seen him all day. “Sit.”

Alright, that sounded like it would be unpleasant. “I haven’t done anything.” I tried to defend myself before anyone could blame me for anything.

“Someone with a clear conscious wouldn’t deny that so vehemently now, would they? Have a seat, Chansung.” Khun’s brotherly attitude shone through and at times like this he was the scariest one out of them all. Not that any of them ever actually scared me, but you know…

So I decided to sit down and listen to whatever they might accuse me off.

“I’m all ears.”

“Good. Why did you get involved with this human two nights ago?” Minjun asked me bluntly, making me know full well that lying would be pointless.

“I don’t really know. She was genuinely tired of life, so I gave her peace and took her energy?”

“Chansung, we’re not talking about the one you killed, but the boy you saved!” Taec again, angrier this time and it might have pissed me off a little bit how all of them seemed so judgemental about my heroic act.

“Well, fuck you, don’t play moral police, okay? For once, I decide to keep someone alive and you act all high and mighty and judge me for it? I know it wasn’t the wisest move, but there is something very special about this one. I just need to figure it out and I will not have you kick my ass for it when every single one of you did something even worse.”

I was staring them in the eyes one at a time, not backing down, because I saw the guilt in their eyes, too.

“You know it, guys. I’m not the only one who has saved someone who was destined to die. And the guy I went against wasn’t even a big fish. Just some lowlife…”

Khun rolled his eyes but was still mildly annoyed. “That’s the problem, Chan. He might have been a lowlife, but his clan isn’t. This fucker went to report it to his elders immediately and let’s say they’ve gotten really interested in this boy in question. He’s as good as dead.”

My eyes went wide in shock. I wasn’t entirely up to date with the history of vampires, but Khun had told me enough to be sure that Junho certainly had to be very special to make them want to kill him.

He posed a threat to them and while I didn’t exactly know the reason for it yet, I was really curious to find out about it. And maybe I would even save him again if it came down to that…

The point was that I had to warn him and it had to happen as soon as possible. No time to waste, but my flatmates had probably figured out what I intended to do and groaned in annoyance.

“Chansung, just let him die. What is he to you that you’re willing to get caught up in this?” Minjun, ever worried for us, but not entirely deaf to reason. Usually, he was the easiest to convince, so I tried my luck with him.

“Minjunnie, I haven’t really gotten to know him yet, but I swear there is something very special about him. I can’t bear the thought of seeing him die. Just let me warn him, please?”

He sighed and looked at the others, every single one of them avoiding his gaze because they didn’t want to be the one to make this decision.

“Fine Chansung, but only a warning. We’ve been neutral whenever it was possible and as much as I love you guys, our little congregation of outcasts is by no means strong enough to face the wrath of such a clan. I want to keep you around for a couple more centuries, okay? And that won’t be easy if half of you ends up dead because of this boy.”

I nodded and looked at Khun then. “Do you know if they have a trace already?”

He shook his head but looked very serious. “They don’t, but it’s only a question of time until they find him. The thing is that you were the last one he was seen with, so they’ll have an eye on all of us for the time being. I cannot emphasise this enough, Channie. Warn him, but stay away from him. Otherwise, he might get us all in trouble.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Khunnie. Thank you for telling me about it, guys.”

They nodded and I got up to leave for my room, sitting down at my desk to add my last victim’s name to the book.

At some point, someone entered my room, but I was too caught up going through the list to notice it until they touched my shoulder softly.

“Chansung…”

I flinched in surprise, closing the book out of reflex because I felt self-conscious about the act of remembering these people.

“Wooyoung?”

“I- Oh man, I know I’m in no position to speak here, but I wanted you to know that I’m proud of you for saving this boy…” he muttered as he avoided my gaze.

“Hey, you’re just as much of a member of this group as I am, Wooyoungie, even if you’re relatively new. And I knew you’d understand me. But thanks for telling me, it means a lot.”

My smile was genuine when I brushed my hand against his, squeezing it lightly.

“Don’t mention it… Uhm, can you tell me a little about him? Just out of curiosity. What made you want to save him?”

I turned around and looked at him thoroughly: “Did they ask you to speak to me about it?”

“No, I swear, Chansungie. I’m just trying to understand why you supernatural beings feel like saving us mortals.”

“You’re one of us now, Wooyoung. Why would you feel like saving someone?”

He seemed to ponder upon it for a while, taking a seat on the armchair next to mine. “Something special about us perhaps? Like a strange air? An uncanny feeling? I know Khun claimed to have felt a sudden urge to keep me alive, no matter what it might cost him. He said he felt connected to me somehow.”

I gave him a slow nod and ran my fingers through my hair in thought, recalling the emotions I had felt during that night.  
“I guess it was somewhat similar for me. When I saw him I felt that he was in danger and realised that I just couldn’t let it happen. I don’t remember making the conscious decision to save him. My body acted more or less on instinct…”

“Have you met him since that night?”

I was tempted to say yes, but I considered it for a second too long.

“You did, didn’t you? Did he recognise you?”

I nodded again, not willing to go into more detail, but Wooyoung simply didn’t care.

“I assume he did. How did it feel when you touched? Was it different?”

I kept quiet, looking out of my window to make him stop the interrogation.

“Chansungie, come on. I know how you are when someone strikes your interest. Don’t even try to convince me that you didn’t make any kind of physical contact!”

I raised my brow at him and pulled a face. He was far too observant for someone who had only joined this group a year ago…

With a sigh, I admitted: “I didn’t plan to see him again. But he kind of ran into me. And then I ran into him again.”

The smirk on his face was beyond dirty when he punched my arm playfully in order to make me continue. “Spill the beans, come on. I know that wasn’t all.”

“You’re such a pest sometimes, you know that? Ugh. Anyway, you’re right, that wasn’t everything that happened…”

I continued the tale of how we kissed and Junho found out about my horns, told Woo what I suspected about his parentage and his strange resistance and finally mentioned that I had been visiting Junho in his dreams earlier. I did, however, pointedly avoid telling him how Junho had seduced me and initiated a sexual encounter.

When I stopped speaking Wooyoung just stared at me with an open mouth and wide eyes. “Well, fuck me sideways, that boy is special indeed.”

He held my gaze for a moment until his eyes narrowed suspiciously, though. “You got physical in that dream, didn’t you? You wouldn’t have gone to these lengths just to get back at him for what happened in the afternoon. Be honest with me, Chansung.”

“I do not owe anyone any explanation.”

“Well, thank you for confirming my suspicion. Was it good?”

“Why do you keep asking me all these questions, Wooyoung? What does it matter to you?”

“I’m just trying to see if there’s any similarity between your relationship with him and mine with Nichkhun…”

“Nonsense! Just because you were a human before he turned you doesn’t mean things would be the same way between this boy and me. Khun’s a vampire, I’m an incubus. That’s two entirely different things. And it is most definitely not a relationship between him and me. I know next to nothing about him yet...”

“So? Didn’t stop you from fucking him, did it?”

“He initiated it!”

Wooyoung just smirked at me, knowing he had the upper hand in this: “It always takes two to tango, Chansung. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t really put up a fight. Let’s be honest here, once you’re in the right mood you don’t pass on a chance to fuck or get fucked. You’re far too dick-driven for that.”

“Is that jealousy speaking there? Are you making a scene because Khun won’t allow you to have a go with me?” There, I had him. The way he narrowed his eyes even more was a clear sign that I had hit the nail on the head.

“You ARE! Ha, that’s just glorious! Wooyoungie, my dear, I’m really sorry, but this has nothing to do with what’s going on or not going on between us two. You know I love you, right? But Nichkhun has many good reasons to keep me away from you. And as much as I’m tempted to ignore his rules, I cherish his friendship and your life far too much to put any of it at stake for the sake of a night with you.”

His expression turned bitter as he stood up and went to the door: “Fine, suit yourself then. Good luck with justifying what happened between that boy and you in front of the others…”

“You wouldn’t!”

He threw a fiery glance back at me before he closed the door behind himself: “Watch me.”


	4. I scream for ice cream

Early the next morning, I walked into the kitchen and found myself in the presence of four very judgemental men.

They didn’t speak a word, but the silence was unnerving. Seriously, would there ever come a day that I could enjoy my morning coffee in peace?

“We fucked, so what?! It was only in his dream and I merely visited him there to find out what’s so special about him… I had no idea he’d end up seducing me.” I blurted out angrily, grabbing my cup hard enough to break the handle clean off.

For me, the topic was off the table, but trust them to think differently about it.

“You lied to us, Chansung.”

“Oh, really now, Minjun? Shall I write you detailed reports about who I fuck when and where? Shall I describe the positions as well? I wasn’t aware that I owe any of you a justification!”

Taec rose up with an angry growl, but my eyes went to him immediately, revealing their true nature as my voice dropped lower and I commanded him: “Sit your ass down, Taecyeon! I am the elder here and I will not have either of you tell me how to live my life…”

With a burning look at each of them I went to the fridge to find some milk before I turned around again. “That being said, I am aware of the danger I put you all in. I’m really sorry about it. But it happened before we had that talk last night and it was only in his dream, so no one but us really knows about it. There is no way for them to figure out that anything happened between the boy and me.”

“So you didn’t leave your mark on him?” That was Nichkhun, ever observant and knowing me better than I cared for sometimes.

“I didn’t put him through the actual ritual…”

“You might as well have put up a neon sign above his head, man! Everyone will know he’s under your protection now. ARE YOU EVEN AWARE OF THAT?!”

“Okay, I suck at this, Wooyoung! I get it, but thank you for fucking pointing it out again!” I shouted back at him and it was Minjun who stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, whispering calmly with his eyes closed:

“You know, Chansung, if I didn’t love you like a brother, I’d be so tempted to kill you right now.”

He looked me in the eyes then and spoke louder: ”You’ll fix this. I don’t care how you do it, but you get us out of this situation or this little group of outcasts will have been your family for the longest time. I love you, but I will not let you endanger these men unnecessarily.”

I knew he wasn’t joking, but I had a hard time wrapping my head around the implications of his words.

“You’re threatening to abandon me?”

“I’d rather stay by your side, but you’re hardly giving me a choice. You’d be fine on your own. You’ve been through this many times before. And you’re a millennial, after all. There’s nothing that can truly kill you. Us, however…” he trailed off, looking away in sadness.

I threw a glance at the others, noticing with a knot in my stomach how they nodded along.

“You’ve become far too careless lately, Chansung. Since you are the one who brought us together and took us in when our need was greatest, it pains me greatly to say this, but we can no longer be sure that you have our collective well-being in mind when you make decisions. So this is your last chance.” Taecyeon explained. His gaze had gotten softer now, almost regretful, but it didn’t change the nature of the words he spoke.

I sighed and stepped away from them, realising that this group, this little family of mine was at the brink of falling apart. I read it on their faces that they were caught up between a rock and a hard place.

“Come on, guys, don’t look at me as if someone died. I’ll try what I can to fix this situation. But should the inevitable happen, I will definitely not hold it against you. I didn’t save you only to witness your death because of my own stupidity down the line. I’m truly sorry that things have gotten so out of hand that we’re in this place right now, but I’d rather see you alive and well somewhere far away from me than dead in my arms because you remained here.”

The pained smile I sent their way made them relax and come up to me slowly, each of them ending up in a group hug with me.

It was Wooyoung who remarked how awkward that had been, but Minjun was the one who caught him in a headlock and ruffled his hair: “You better learn to appreciate these moments already because we’re awkward like that, Wooyoungie. Besides, this could easily have been the last time you got to experience that kind of hug…”

“Yah, stop talking about it, Minjun, nothing is set in stone yet.” Khun interrupted him and placed his arm around my shoulder. “You try your best to solve this and it won’t even have to come to this, right, Chansungie?”

I tried to be positive about it for his sake, for all their sakes, but my smile just wouldn’t appear as confident as I wanted to be about this.

Even if I was one of the millennials, I was by no means as powerful and influential as I needed to be to keep us out of trouble. My name alone wouldn’t stop that clan from going after the ones I loved. And lest I found a way to join forces with other millennials, it would boil down to saving either these four or Junho…

“You’re right, Khunnie.” I lied, but my eyes showed what I truly felt. “Alright guys, I’ll go out and see if I can find that boy to get things settled once and for all.”

 

~✝~

 

I had no idea where to start searching for him, so I walked around aimlessly for a while. Eventually, I recalled that I had seen him in one of the art classes, so maybe Professor Park would be able to help me.

A call later, I knew that he worked part-time in an ice cream parlour downtown, so I figured I might as well check that place.

Apparently luck had decided to be on my side for once because he was actually behind the counter when I walked in.

There weren’t many customers, but I settled for a table in a remote corner and took a seat, waiting for one of the waiters to show up.

“Good day, sir, may I take your order?”

My eyes went up, only to realise that it wasn’t Junho who was standing in front of me. So I flashed the guy a bright smile and asked: “Hey, I’m really sorry. I don’t want to be rude, but I came here to see Junho? Is he in? Would you mind letting him wait on me?”

The guy blushed and nodded, scurrying away to the counter immediately.

I only heard a hushed conversation between them before Junho walked up to me with a slightly irritated face. But his expression turned into downright disbelief, then anger and eventually fake joy when he realised who was sitting in front of him.

“It’s you~ What a wonderful surprise! How do you know where I work? And what the f are you doing here?” he chirped, flashing me a smile that could have killed under different circumstances.

I beamed back at him and pointed at the card. “Our friend Prof. Park told me where to find you and I love ice cream, so I decided to pay you a visit here.”

His smile became only more murderous as his hands grabbed the notepad and pen hard enough that I felt they might snap any second: “Oh, that’s just great. I’ll have to thank him later… What can I get you, though? Why don’t you just grab a cone with your favourite flavours and go outside again? It’s such a lovely day, don’t you think? Such a pity to spend it sitting in here…” he suggested through gritted teeth.

I kept grinning at him, however: “As much as I’d love to enjoy the sun, I really need to have a word with you. I’ll have your favourite and five minutes of your time, if possible.”

He gave me a strange look but didn’t move anywhere yet. “We really don’t have anything to talk about.”

“Au contraire, mon cher, we do.” I insisted, ”Remember that lovely fellow from the bar?”

He nodded vaguely but didn’t seem to make any connexion yet.

“Well, he’s looking for you. Along with all his friends.”

Junho’s face fell for a second when he realised what I implied. “But why?”

“Why indeed? They’re certainly not after your lovely company. So what makes you special enough that a group of that size would want you gone, Junho?” I mused as my eyes analysed his every feature and reaction.

He appeared genuinely distraught when he made his way back to the counter, colliding with a table and a couple of chairs on his way. “I- I’ll be right back. Let me get that ice cream for you.”

A couple of minutes later, he returned in his regular clothes and with a huge bowl of ice cream in his hands. “Follow me please, there is a table in a more secluded area…”

I rose immediately and waved the other waiter goodbye before I followed Junho into the winter garden. It was at the backside of the building, away from prying eyes and under different circumstances it would have made a very nice spot for a date with your lover. Not that we were lovers or on a date. Just saying.

He had put the bowl down on one of the tables next to a banana tree and took a seat in front of it, looking as if he’d seen a ghost.

When his gaze met mine his look turned into downright despair, though. “Why?”

I shrugged at him, taking a seat as well and reaching for a spoonful of what I assumed was raspberry. “I don’t know about their reasons, but someone with good connexions to the vampires told me that you were being followed and in danger of being killed.”

“Followed?” he echoed tonelessly. He was looking in my direction but seeing right through me, probably going through possible explanations for his newfound popularity.

Somehow, it made me uncomfortable to see him so desperate, but I wasn’t ready to accept this truth yet, so I pointed out dryly: “How else would they know when to kill you?”

I waited a moment to make sure I had regained his attention successfully before I drawled: “Mh, this is really good!”

His gaze was incredulous when he finally looked at me again. “Are you fucking kidding me? This is my life we’re talking about here! I don’t care about the goddamned ice cream!”

“You, my dear, are in desperate need of some manners. A perfectly amazing ice cream like that needs to be savoured in peace.”

He was up and pulling me closer by my shirt: “I. DO. NOT. CARE. ABOUT. THAT. ICE. CREAM! You hear me?!”

I tsked and loosened his grip on the fabric before I leant back in the chair and sent him a searching gaze. “Tell me about your parents. Who are they? WHAT are they?”

He laughed in disbelief, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leant back as well. “I’m a normal human being-”

“Bullshit! These bastards wouldn’t go after you unless you were very special. We both know that you’re not just anyone. Why would you try gaining control over my powers with my true name? That kind of magic is far too old to be known to just anyone. These names haven’t been used for centuries… So who taught you about it?”

“You must be incredibly dumb to reveal all these things to someone you don’t even know…” he pointed out in an attempt to change the topic.

“Whatever it takes to gain your trust. Because to me it looks like there are only very few people left who want to keep you alive. So if I were you, I would really reconsider that attitude.”

“Wouldn’t you agree that revealing everything to someone you don’t know is dangerous, though? Especially under these circumstances.”

“True, but I cannot protect you if I don’t know who we’re dealing with and what their reasons are. If it makes you feel any safer, I am willing to make a pact with you, though.”

He snorted and looked at me as if I was crazy. “I appreciate the offer, but how much of a fool do you think I am to close a pact with a demon? People who do always end up in trouble and there has yet to be a case in which the demon didn’t fuck them over eventually…”

“Ah, I see you’re quite knowledgeable about our history. And I would generally advise against it, indeed… If the demon in question wasn’t yours truly.”

He eyed me thoughtfully for a moment and enquired: “Let’s say I believe you. What would you require from me?”

“Merely your unconditional trust. There will be no soul selling, no abuse of my influence on you, no forcing you to do anything to other people. If anything, this deal is only advantageous for you.”

His features showed me how suspicious he actually was, so I was prepared for his next question. “What’s in it for you, though? Why would you offer me such a deal?”

Ah yes, the moment to reveal far too much about the way I felt about his existence… “I’ll know you’re somewhat safe. At least a lot safer than you are right now. And I can keep an eye on you even if I’m not physically present.”

He barked a humourless laugh and sat up straight then: “Okay, so let me sum this up. I’ll swear to trust you no matter what you say or do. Even if I might end up endangering myself because of it. And in exchange you’ll become my overprotective and controlling nanny? Sorry to be blunt, but I’m not exactly excited about these prospects.”

“You DO realise that they could be waiting for you just outside of the ice cream parlour right now? I mean, if you’re confident that you can take on an entire clan of one of the old bloodlines, be my guest. I just felt like giving you a heads up…”

The look he sent me was unamused, his posture stiff. “The way I see it, all you’re trying to accomplish is to scare me into your damned pact and I am definitely not naive enough to fall for that cheap trick. So you might as well drop the act and tell me why the fuck an incubus would want to keep someone unimportant like me, a human no less, alive.”

The way his eyes burned into mine made me feel all kinds of weird and I have to admit that I was excited to have found someone as stubborn as myself in him. Apart from that, however, I was still getting annoyed by his unwillingness to acknowledge the danger he was in.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that all I want is to keep you alive, would you? So there’s really no point in explaining this any further. There’s no plausible reason to feel this way about you. And believe me, I’m probably even more irked by this need to protect you than you are…”

When I looked into his eyes again he seemed to consider it for a moment but shook his head eventually. “No, sorry. Tell me what you will, I won’t agree to this pact. I’ve lived my whole life without depending on others too much. I will certainly make it through this alone.”

Millennia worth of living around these humans had taught me one thing, though: Never take them seriously when they spout nonsense like this. Not a single one would have made it through their lives if they were entirely alone. They just couldn’t handle the solitude. And trust me, I know what I’m talking about here.

Beings like myself were prone to experience solitude more often than we truly cared for. It was hard to watch everyone you ever loved or cared about die. Many of us immortals had lost their sanity or will to keep going over it. Some tried to kill themselves even, only to realise that it was impossible.

I guess I had learnt not to get attached too much at some point. Doesn’t mean I didn’t love some people, mind you. I had just gotten used to seeing them die eventually. In some cases, I even followed them and their families for a couple of generations, though. They knew me as some sort of protective spirit who looked out for them and helped the dying family members to have a peaceful passing when their time had come.

It was nice to live like this for a while. But I still felt kind of empty and without a real purpose…

“Chansung, are you listening to me? I will not make this pact with you.”

He seemed irritated, eyes wild and breath coming quicker.

“Yes, I heard you the first time. Too bad, I would have liked to see you around a while longer, but if you insist on doing this on your own… Anyway, am I allowed to finish this ice cream here, or do you want to kick me out already?” I teased him, putting another spoonful of banana flavoured ice cream in my mouth. “Mh, this is incredibly good. Such a pity that you won’t be around to sell it anymore…”

“Will you stop talking as if I’m already lying dead in my grave?!” he groaned through gritted teeth and kept on staring at me. “Seriously, I’m not a baby anymore. I know what I’m doing.”

My only response to that was a snort before I focused my attention back on the delicious treat.

“I’m not as helpless as you think I am, Chansung.”

“Yeah, sure. What will you do when they come for you, huh? These fellows are ruthless. The elders of this clan have been around almost as long as I have. Do you really think they would have survived till now if they were so easily outsmarted? You are but a twig that got tangled with their clothes on their way and they will snap your neck without a second thought, Junho. But okay, it’s your decision. I’m done trying to convince you.”

“Fine!” he spat at me and rose, pushing his chair back with too much force, so it toppled over, but he ignored it. “That one’s on the house. Have a great fucking day and please don’t ever come again.”

I held his gaze with narrowed eyes when he made his way towards the door and left me alone to poke at the ice cream angrily. “Fuck this shit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chansung's character is a couple of millennia old in this story, so his ways of referring to anyone who is significantly younger than him will probably make it sound as if he was talking about/to children.


End file.
